Home is Where the Heart Is
by Amore and Aria
Summary: What if?What if Ally went to M.U.N.Y?What if she came back in 5 years?What if EVERYTHING is different?What if the what if questions were answered in THIS story?Learn what happen if Ally Dawson went to M.U.N.Y and came back 5 years later.learn the pain and answers to re-building a friendship(or something more)and see how Ally and Austin learn where HOME is(rewrite im back)
1. Chapter 1

**Amore: i own Austin and Ally and...Easter  
**

**Aria: no you dont**

**Amore:yes i do**

**Aria:no you dont *traps her in closet***

**Amore:mmmmmhmp Hannah Montana  
**

**Aria:sorry about her we do not own Austin and Ally or the day the lord was resurrected or the show with a girl with a waay to draatic life for her own good  
**

**Aria:well got to go enjoy the story, this is a re-write of i'm back it should be better. ENJOY! and all rights go to their respective owners  
**

* * *

Austin's POV

Wow I can't believe I'm famous now!everything is different, I got a new songwriter (Her songs aren't as good as Ally's but I still manage to be AWESOME), new songs, more fans by the millions,everything is perfect except one thing _her_. Ally, I miss her after she left to M.U.N.Y five years ago I wonder about her. Where is she now? She was supposed to graduate a year ago but she hasn't come back home yet. i'm wondering if she reached the fame she wanted for just as bad as i do. I'm not the only one to become famous there's also this girl named Alyssa Dawn and some other people like Simon Maxfield, and Isabella Foster. She reminds me a bit of Ally (Alyssa)her sweet melodic voice that sounds so sweet they would put cotton candy to shame. just like Ally. I remember the last time I saw her, the memory still haunts me.

FLASHBACK

_I can't believe you're really going." I tell her._

_"You guys tried but I have to go." She tells me. My tears are about to fall but I need to be strong for her. So she doesn't break down._

_"Well my career won't be the same without you."_

_"i left a notebook filled with a couple songs for you to use. i know it won't make-up for all the time I'm going to be gone but ...ummm..yeah"_

_"Flight 756 to New York now departing." The flight attendant announces._

_"We'll I guess this is goodbye." she tells me  
_

_"hey,hey it's not a goodbye just a see ya later OK? i **will** see you again." i say and she hugs me. I wrapped my arms around her. This will probably be the last time I hug her for a while so i make it count. We release and say goodbye. I watch her petite silhouette board the plane leaving Miami. When the plane takes off and I'm sure she can't hear me I whisper..._

_"I love you Ally."_

FLASHBACK ENDS

Uhhhhhhhhhhhh I have to forget about her even if I don't want to. i don't feel like going all depressed Austin.

a sound was pulling me out of my thoughts, I heard an ahhhhhhhh then next thing i know i was being chased by some fans and I ran into a Chinese restaurant no literally I ran into the side wall of a Chinese restaurant called Lucky Duck, i know I'm AWESOME but they need to leave me alone sometimes AND the wall hurts! Then I saw a giant bowl of fortune cookies in the front of the restaurant, so i took one it was only logical right? After I finish eating it I read my fortune it said

a masked figure will bring the past

Strange I thought it would be something cheesy like everyone is different or something. I can't wait for tomorrow! See we still practice at sonic boom so Lester's shop is a big hit he's Having an exclusive Halloween party VIP's only. the Party will have karaoke and a band. of course I will be performing

But I still need to get a costume oops!

* * *

Ally's POV

the streets of new york have become a wonderful experience i love time square seeing the lights, the music, the action! I've changed that's for sure I'm not little Ally Dawson, the girl with stage fright, NO I'm ALLY DAWSON graduate of M.U.N.Y one of the _best _music schools in the country_._I've done more than i could've ever imagined. Today is the last day I'm in here I've become accustomed to the smell' the people' the accents' I'm going to miss it but i haven't been in Miami for a long time maybe even too long but that's gonna change._  
_

NEXT DAY

WOW I'm going back to Florida it's been so long after I graduated I got signed a record label and it's actually the same as Austin's I don't think anyone really knows cause on my album they misspelled my name and for the cover they just had a yellow and red background with an **A** in a modest orange with a silver-lining and now the famous me is different from normal Ally Dawson kind of like a bad rerun of Hannah Montana. My dad is having a costume party. and Only he knows I'm back besides my mom who came back from Africa a year ago. I know I was replaced in team Austin. But I do want to be there friends again and hopefully they will let me. The party is so cool it gonna have karaoke I might even sing. I was on the plane right now and i was listening to Austin's new album. do you want the truth or a lie? and if you say lie than here, i don't miss my old friends and i certainly do not miss over-night pop sensation Austin Moon. But, if you want the truth then, i miss all of them, i miss... _him_ honestly i miss his voice, i miss his goofy-mischievous grin, i just miss HIM. Right when I got off the plane I was greeted with open arms from My dad and Mom. i was going with my dad to his house since i lived there longer than i have my mom's apartment. But dad said he had to stop at sonic boom I said its fine I miss there because theirs too many memories to just throw away.

Right when we got there I noticed Trish, she's not very hard to be ignored, she was wearing a horrifying mask along with a mix of costumes that just don't go together but knowing her she probably got a job at the costume store AGAIN. Then I heard music it was a sweet melody with a few off-key notes but then I noticed it was one of the songs that I didn't write in for Austin for when I'm gone. Then I heard a shrill scream that was very high pitched and if she (or he you never know) tried to go a few more octaves higher the person could probably break a window. then a boom and a crash I ran up there and it showed a drum set broken and a blonde girl yelling at a blonde boy oh wait that's Austin about no appreciation for her music and the only thought running through my head was what? Then I did stupidest thing

I made them notice me! by asking " do you know we have customer downstairs And_ glass windows_ so can you lower a couple or a lot of octaves! i don't intend on not hearing any time soon"

"What, who are you? " asked Austin. I forgot I was wearing my wig because i went through a bunch of different hair styles and colors a year so no one could notice me on the spot but, like i said bad rerun of Hannah Montana. So they didn't notice me right now there looking at some random dirty blonde girl who is some where she's not supposed to be.

"what are you doing here! This area is inaccessible!" Screeched the blonde (not me or Austin)I then did the only thing I know how to do under pressure I started chewing my hair and screamed "sorry! " and ran away I don't know why but I was terrified by that blonde Barbie. why i did that, no idea, a friend of mind got me out of the habit a couple years ago.

When we got home i ran upstairs and yelled "I'll see you at the party I'm going to get ready" after that I went upstairs and took a shower now smelling like strawberries and vanilla after that I got out and dried my hair and applied my makeup red lipstick and light eye shadow then I slipped on my dress a stunning, strapless red prom dress-ish. A red dress with The ruched sweetheart bodice is underlined with a band of silver beads and rhinestones. There is a matching jeweled broach on the right hip that seems to anchor the,, ruched torso to the tri-layered, full length, softly layered bubble skirt.  
I didn't have to curl my hair because it was naturally curly so I just brushed it out and I put on the last touch my mask it was simple only covering my nose and eyes it was red with silver sequins all together it looked perfect then I looked at the time it Said 8:30 I was a good half-hour late that's terrific (sarcasm)

at least people would call it fashionably late right?


	2. revelations and secrets

**Aria- Sorry we couldn't update sooner i just got a new computer and had some minor difficulties AND i was to stubborn to send it to Amore**

**Amore- This is a cute little chapter i guess**

**Aria-i forgot to tell this in the other notes WE OWN THE PLOT oh and finnaly you get we dont own AUStIN AND ALLY**

**Amore-i know*tear goes down her face* you use alot of of capitals**

**Aria- i know**

** on with the story **

* * *

AUSTINS POV.

AT THE PARTY

I'm at the punch table talking to Dez. He decided to be a zalien (go figure). The only last minute costume they have is prince charming or a fairy for 6 year olds. So naturally I chose the one who my age (and gender)I didn't want to go into a party and perform in tight fairy costume Annnnnnd that little girl scared me a bit too. When Megan saw me she went ballistic! Megan is my song writer, she replaced Ally about 3-4 years ago. she was a bit vain and mean but she was a decent and really good songwriter annnnnnnnnnnd she may or may not have some leverage on me. she said we should have coordinated our costumes or whatever. But after what happens today I was scared of her also how she acted to that weird blonde girl. she kept going on how she wanted to be Cinderella so we would match and look like couples which I don't get because were not. But now she's stuck as an angel showing a little too much skin even for ,When I was going to sing a girl walked she had flowing chocolate brown hair that flowed on her shoulders and flawless pale skin her strapless red ball gown matched her mask and lips she seemed so familiar yet distant you could see kindness generating from her to sum it up everything stopped and looked at her and it was like time slowed down

All in all she was perfect! But she reminded me a bit of ... you know what, never mind tonight is a night of enjoyment.

ALLYS POV

everybody is staring at me it scary so I just put on a confident smile walked I spotted Trish first she came as shiny money no not the rapper a literal dollar bill that was bedazzled than Dez was a zalein and then there was that blonde banshee in an angel dress that showed alot of skin and she was hanging all over him (him as in Austin ) who was strangely wearing the costume that matched mine a prince costume with a gold trim and a red boutonnière (a/n rose and or for boys) he looked rather dare I say charming then when I got to the middle of the room everything started again. Then I noticed Austin going to the stage probably going to sing hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm I wonder what song

AUSTINS POV

I walk up to the stage and get ready to sing. I love the feeling I get on stage excitement always runs through my body. I saw Megan blow me a kiss ugh! i really wish i could draw the line . I force a smile or the best I can do I heard from Trish I look like a constipated dwarf when I try to though. Oh well! I also scan the crowd for the beautiful girl I saw earlier. When I found her our eyes lock. I feel my face heat up and no question I'm blushing. I give her a wink and begin the song

"Hi my name is Austin moon and I'm gonna sing a song for you!" I announced

{Hero by sterling knight}

"Well I'll be back enjoy the music and remember the karaoke contest will begin soon. GOOD LUCK I'll be competing"

I yelled into the microphone, then walked of the stage

Megan then walks up to me.

"Hey Austy" she says in a flirty tone while giving me a weird smile. I squirm away "Hi Megan" I reply trying to get away. Without knowing I cause a girl to fall but I then grab her around her petite waste before her head dives hair first into the cake. Hey it's the beautiful girl!

"Are you ok?" I ask truly concerned for the masked stranger

"Yeah I'm fine" she replies

Megan then chose this time to interrupt HORRIBLE TIMING!

"Um Cinderella can you get up Austin doesn't want to carry your heavy weight! Also we don't talk to underlings like you! Haven't you heard of upper class there's a difference you should learn because you clearly aren't that!"

Megan hissed threateningly. Really she has gone too far the girl with the mask then yells equally as loud not as annoying and twice as strong

"hey why don't you go somewhere else you don't know me by the way so you have no right to treat me as if I kiss the dirt you walk on because frankly I could be the queen of England. also I don't give a damn of what you think of me" Megan hmmmphed and left trying to persuade me to go with her but failed. I was about to congratulate her when I noticed she left.

I was going to look for her but I was called to sing

"Ok guys this is a special song to me I'll be singing for karaoke it was written for my first album by my old songwriter Ally Dawson we all miss you Ally if you can hear me this is for you"

{illusion} [full song]

ALLY POV

I can't believe he dedicated a song to me after like what 5 or 6 years! i didnt even know he still used my songs! thank god its dark because my face resembles my dress!

i was walking around the room conversing and such with respective people i come around to a gingered hair alien he looks at me with all eyes looking at me. he starts babbling about how his pet kangaroo and his pet ferret are becoming great friends. i love Dez and all but sometimes (or most) he doesnt make any sense . i say

"DEZ DEZ DEZ" he looks at me and says

"yeah" and i say calmly

"i need you to keep a secret for me a PINKY promise" he looks at me quizzically and says

"yeah, sure mysterious red lady but why me?"

"i trust you know look at me closely " he squint his eyes and looks at me saying

" i dont see anything" and then i yell the most obvious 'ally' thing

"DON'T TOUCH MY BOOK" and he looks at me weirdly and then says

"oh Ally it's you we all missed you espiacialliy Austin i can't wait to tell hi..." i look at hime and as soon as he says it he realizes voicing the obvious thoughts

"i-o can't tell him" i look at hime and say

"no, not yet" he looks at me sincerly and says

"well can we at least have lunch tomorrow" i give him a smile and reply

"of course ill meet you then heres my number and PLEASE dont tell anyone"

"i won't "

i run off

. I decided I would sing a song I hope they don't recognize my voice. its mostly the same just my range is wider i guess.

I picked one from my latest album written for exactly who you think its written for...

{Back to December by Taylor Swift}

I looked over at Austin he looked stunned? Entranced?

I really don't know I hope I didn't sing that badly I did get signed to a record label because I sing well right? they couldn't have just signed me as a joke. i wish someone would just tell me i sung it correctly or to whisper comforts in my ears like im so used to. i wish someone could just hold me tight cause I've learned that I'm very sensitive when it comes to my music. i always need that extra step of reassurance.

I am about to reach for my hair even when I lost the habit a couple years ago but I will do it when I'm in distress like this morning

i hear whats whats **worst** than booing i hear... NOTHING. I am shocked its been minutes which could have been hours. i didn't sound that bad did i? I lost my cool demure that I held for so long and I ran to the one place I know that I can find my peace of mind so really I mean the pond I hope pickles is still there! I feel tears brim my eyes so when I get to the Pond I was sobbing softly I really hoped I got better in M.U.N.Y but it hurt to see that no one liked it. My best friends used to say i sang beautifully or at least decently I had my head in my hands when I then felt a tap on my shoulder. I look up to see a boy I guess man he looks at me with a look of sorrow and concern?

* * *

**Review, Favorite, and follow Please! **


	3. mystery people and mysterious happenings

**Aria- please dont hate me i have an excuse**

**Amore-youre sooooooo lucky youre not with me**

**Aria-i said sorry kay?**

**Amore-whatever**

**Aria-ok ok i had a family vacation and there was no Wifi and i kept the stories and couldnt send them to Amore**

**Aria-**

**now in a totally unrelated subject who agrees Victourious, How to rock, and Icarly are going to be cancelled and thats wrong**

**they just ended Icarly what the heck!**

**Amore-i know so much love gone to waste they better get together some of the couples or else**

**Aria-*tears* we dont own anything except Megan and the plot**

***starts crying* i need some privacy please *shuts curtain***

* * *

He sat next to me and said "sorry about Megan she can be a real pain"

I then reply

"No I just stink at singing if I was just a little good I wouldn't get a bunch of boos" he just laughed and said

"technically they weren't boo-ing they were just silent" just as bad but I had a question why?

I then voice my thoughts

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you come over to me you don't know me we probably never met before and yet you come after me trying to convince me that I don't suck at singing" I know what I say is a lie but I can't bring back the memories not now

"You don't suck and for the other question I don't know I just feel a connection towards you and you never heard me! im overnight internet sensation Austin Moon"

"Wow the Austin moon actually feels a connection towards me" I say sarcastically

I don't know why I resent him so much I left him after all

He then said "come on let's get back'

Not wanting to talk I listen when we arrive the room is filled with applauses for me

The speaker walks up me and asks "will you sing for us again?"

Ok then i guess I'll sing a song I made a couple days ago

{Calling all the monsters by China Anne McClain}

"Wow that's terrific thanks "said the announcer I blushed and walked off the stage trying not to pull too much attention too myself deciding not to sing again.

SKIP TO 11:54 PM

"Ok people this is one of the last song of the night who wants to sing" no one raises there hand

"Ok then I guesses we have to do the spotlight song" (A/N like in high school musical)

I was praying not for it to be me I don't want to sing with a complete stranger but I then see a light shining on me once again I have the worst luck. I go up to the stage blinded by light when I see a guy on the other side unable to see his face. The music starts and I recognize it almost immediately it brings back so many not needed memories

**Flashback**

Team Austin used to when we were bored and Trish was unemployed. Have jam sessions one person would request a song in our mini group and the best person to sing that song would sing it if it was like Lady Gaga or something then it would be Trish if it was Taylor Swift it would be me etc. etc. One day Trish recommended this song and we played as in me and Austin. In the end of the song we looked straight into each other eyes and lean in slowly I can hear Trish and Dez arguing in the background and the rest of reality slowly fade away the closer we get. But Dez breaks are little barrier by saying

"what are you doing?" me and Austin move away so quick I might get whiplash I feel my face heat up a color that would put a ruby to shame I look up to see Trish slapping Dez upside the head I run out of the practice room so quick I'm surprised I can in 4in heels.

Flashback over

_{Mg-mystery guy}_

_MG-Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

I noticed I already missed the guy singing the first verse so since I know this song by heart I start singing the lyrics

_ALLY-Boy I hear you in my dreams_

_I feel your whisper across the sea_

_I keep you with me in my heart_

_You make it easier when life gets hard_

I finally look at the guy and I see blonde hair, hazel brown eyes, and I notice it is Austin once again I become stiff when we sing the chorus

_Both-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

The way he sings the song while looking into my eyes I fall deep in to a spell. I get into the song and relax knowing how true it is for me but how unrealistic it is as well.

_Both-They don't know how long it takes_

_Waiting for a love like this_

_Every time we say goodbye_

_I wish we had one more kiss_

_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_Lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

We start ballroom dancing twirling and stepping to the beat following his mine then our voices. thankfully they had dance classes at M.U.N.Y so i didn't do HORRIBLE.

_Austin-And so I'm sailing through the sea_

_To an island where we'll meet_

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

_I'll put a flower in your hair_

_Ally-Though the breezes through the trees_

_Move so pretty you're all I see_

_As the world keeps spinning round_

_You hold me right here right now_

I feel my mask slipping I can't fix it because my hands are in the firm grip of Austin's fitting like a puzzle.

_Both-I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been_

_Lucky to be coming home again_

_I'm lucky we're in love every way_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed_

_Lucky to be coming home someday_

He twirls me lifts me up and ends into a dip

_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

{Lucky by Jason Mraz feat. Colbie Calliet}

We look into the others eyes still dipping position leaning in till my mask fell off.

I look at him he has a blank face recognizing me immediately but his eyes portray his emotion of shock, hurt, anger, confusion, sadness, hope, a tint of happiness and an emotion I have seen so many times before but haven't deciphered or should I say couldn't.

He leans down but I stay not knowing what to do now that he knows its me but instead of kissing me he leans down to my ears and whispered

"Ally" I feel his hot breath on my neck giving me Goosebumps and shivers after so many years.

I did the oldest Ally thing I have done within 5 years I ran. I ran I could see Trish's face in complete shock while I see even Dez tried to look surprised and that's hard for a boy like him. I hear Austin call after me gaining on me by every step I feel my necklace slip of and fall it's too late to get. I get all the way home and decide even though I'm scared of my friend's opinion on me after I left I should just let them pretend that i was a girl who looked like me. so i decided to go to my stylist and ask her if i could do something new to my hair. when i call her because it like midnight. i hear a groggy voice at the end

"what do you want?" man it's not like it's the first time i call her at midnight

"whats a good new hairstyle" she just says tiredly

"come to the studio at 10 tomorrow and you'll look different as you come out now good night!"

"night thank you" i close my eyes with a sad smile. because i'm trying to escape my past yet be with it.

No one's POV

at the party

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeease Austy poo" said Megan

"No Megan I don't feel like singing" said Austin still distraught cause he thought he saw Ally

"Well than maybe later" she tries to say seductively

Dez walked up to me and said

"dude it's probably not Ally just a girl who looks like her" Austin shakes his head still not believing him

"but i can't thay looked so alike!"

" i understand but enjoy the night and forget about it" dez knew he should'nt lie to his best friend but for the sake to keep ally with them at least a little was better than her going off again

Megan was off yelling at the D.j about one more karaoke till the D.J obliged

but then screeched "come on Dez"

"What no no pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp me" Dez yells

they walk up to the stage and the music starts

{You're my only shawty the Ariana Grande version feat. Iyaz}

_Megan-Last night was crazy, and today it's settin' in_

_Did you really mean it and could you say it again? oh, oh_

_Even if you just say it over the phone (come on and make it real)_

some people honestly believed that everyone could sing decently but I was proven wrong she practically is going against all things singing off-key off-beat off-everything! how can she be a song writer

_Love makes me crazy, restless, dumb, and paranoid_

_But I'll take a chance on us and hope you don't destroy my heart_

_Just give me one guarantee; I'm the only girl you see_

_Whatch u say, boy?_

After about 2 verses of screeching Trish thank god steps in she grabs a mike from the MC and pushes Megan until she is down the steps she then yanks the microphone away GO TRISH! But I honestly was surprised when she chose to sing the rest of this song with Dez I wonder…..

_Dez-You're my only shorty_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee_

_I'm tellin' you the truth_

_Girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only_

_You're my only one and only_

Dez was also surprised to see her sing but I think there was something else unseen but I just might be reading in-between the lines

_(feat/echo)_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Trish-Every day and night, you got an open invitation_

_As long as I'm your one and only destination_

_Fly with me, I'll be your fantasty_

_You're in demand, but baby, baby so am I_

_But if you're weak and try to sneak, I'll have to tell you bye-bye._

_Imma put you on the spot, am I your only girl or not?_

_What ya say, boy?_

_Dez-You're my only shorty_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only)_

_I'm tellin' you the truth_

_Girl, it's only you_

_You're my only, you're my only (am I your only)_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Dez-See yeah back in the day I was trapped in a daze._

_Trying to run game, but I've actually changed._

_(Same Old!) When I see you passing, the passionate flames._

_Simple interaction is all that I crave._

_I don't need agreement, and all the attention,_

_Girl I need you, your love and affection._

_Oh yeah, baby girl, did I mention?_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (baby, come clean!)_

_I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only one and only_

_You're my only shorty (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only shorty, yee yee yee (am I your only shorty?)_

_I'm tellin' you the truth (oh oh)_

_Girl, it's only you (oh oh)_

_You're my only, you're my only (am I your only shorty?)_

_You're my only, you're my only shorty_

_Trish-Am I your only?_

_Am I your only?_

_Tell me, am I your only shorty? (yes, you are.)_

_Wanna hear you say, yeah (yes, you are.)_

They were terrific I saw that I was not the only one to see that she went up but I started the applause people look my way and I see Austin look my way till the crowd gives them a standing ovation. For the rest of the night I mingled with people they didn't know it was me. It is wonders what a wig can do but I steered clear of Team Austin but Megan seems like she was purposely trying to get on my bad side even though she was angry at a brunette not a blonde but the rest of the night was fun my dad even tried singing let's just say I probably got my voice from mom. I even saw Dallas he seemed different somehow I can't tell. I go to sleep thinking of how scared I am to face them tomorrow

Austin POV {at the party}

I can't believe the girl was Ally, my Ally. she has to be she has brown hair and brown eyes...like alot of other people butI missed her so much. When she left I felt hurt like she didn't want stay with me.

Dez POV

I ran after her like Austin and i see something on the floor but there was one thing she left her necklace that says

_Don't Look Down-Austin & Ally_

i pocketed it quickly and decided to give it back later. Thankfully Austin didn't see it or then he would know it was definitely Ally

Austin Pov (sorry)

I thought it was Ally it has to be her. I've gone out with so many girls to try to forget about Ally that I have the title of Miami's "bad boy" it's sad I guess but I don't care it was an attempt of coping with the not Ally-ness. I know I know call me cliché but she was a part of me that I never wanted to let go but I didn't know till she left. I wanted to run out of the party searching through every nook and cranny for her but I can't. I don't feel like singing (a first right?) but Megan tries to pull me up there but I refuse so she brings Dez who tries to convince me it's not Ally and it's probably not but i can hope right?. I look up to see them singing. Megan rights ok songs (everyone knows she hires people) but she cannot sing like not even a scale. I see Trish jump on the stage and save us but I'm shocked to see them actually willing to sing that song together at the end everybody was shocked to see them singing together but i spontaneously starts clapping. the night was great but i cant get the girl out of my mind it can't be Ally it cant she would tell me if she came right? i fall asleep with those as my thoughts

_i woke up with a girl with chesnut brown hair next to me it was rather early but i guess it was ok. i don't remember anything but why am i here? i close my eyes and hope this is all a dream. i wake up to the smell of pancakes. i jump out of the bed and follow the smell. i walk into the kitchen and there the woman was again. she looks at me and gives me a warm smile and says_

_"since today is your day of i think you should go play with Reed " i give her a questioning glance and a boy runs in. he looks almost exactly how i did when i was younger except he had streaks of brown in his curly hair. i walk up to him and pick him up it feels natural. thats when i know i have no control over my actions all i could do was hear and see from whoever i'm in's eyes. the day goes on and i learn the boy is Reed and there's a baby girl named Melody. the whole time i don't know the woman's name whenever i feel my self talk i hear baby, angel, and a bunch of other flattering names. at the end of the day when the sun was going down i am out of the body and i see i'm just an observer like a guest that no one knows is there. then _

_I see the short brunette woman playing with a baby girl (melody)who had blonde hair and hazel streaks while I see a tall blonde man enjoying himself playing football with his 9-10 year old son(Reed). The little girl gets out of her mothers arms and tries to walk but falls she then crawls to the man who picks her up while she squeals_

_"__daddy daddy me pway too" I see the man laugh but then I noticed the man was me older and just as sexy and the woman was Ally and that was my family._

i wake up in a cold sweat and i smile wishing how true that could be.

* * *

**Review PLEASE**

** we won't update 'till we get 4 more reviews**

**and once we get the fourth review you'll see the next chapter**


	4. new appearances & eaves dropping bff's

** Aria-hi everyone whats up?**

**amore- i know part of the last chapter doesn't make sense but instead of no one's pov it was kinda like the authors pov or a ghost view**

**aria-thank you for all the reviews we asked for four but you gave us 6 thanks so much**

**Amore-you guys are awesome**

**aria-diddo**

**amore-enjoy the new chapter all rights go to respective owners**

* * *

Ally POV (day after party)

When i wake up its because the bright sun shining in my face. i look at the time and see 9:30 oh i have time to sleep a little longer... WAIT! i have an appointment with my stylist Laticia. so i run to the shower and turn on the water while i run to pick out some clothes. after i get out i put my white skinny jeans and white floral blouse my sense in fashion has changed a bit cause it's hard to wear skirts in New York. I go and get my white heels, my jean jacket and white clutch purse and leave. the current time was 9:45 so i decide to walk to the studio. once i got there i see Laticia. she was a good height (taller than me) and usually had her hair in a high pony tail. when i walk in she ushers me to my seat and tells me to close my eyes.. for an hour i feel tugging,brushing,washing and a bunch of other stuff to my hair. once i open my eyes i could recognize myself yet i can't. my brown hair was died a deeper shade, and my tips were dip dyed golden. my hair was cut to a bit over my shoulders and finnally it was straightened. i look at her and hug her while thanking her rapidly. she laughs and says

"your welcome sweetie now go shoo shoo i have another client" i nod my head and hug her one more time saying

"bye laticia"

"bye hun" i walk out of the studio and see the one and only Austin Moon entering. he looks me right in the eye shakes his head and carries on. wow, that was nerve racking i guess the hair-do worked. After since I have the week off the studio to settle in I decide to go to the mall before i meet Dez and see what has changed I didn't get a good look last night. I walk around the mall and see there are new sections and shops. I go into a bunch of stores and get things like a t-shirt and some skirts that I can wear. i avoid Sonic Boom at all costs. when i go to the food court to meet Dez i pass by Dallas in the library he was flirting with a "customer" i guess. when i get to the food court i dont see Dez yet so i pick a table and wait.

Austin's Pov

after my awful hair appointment i walk into sonic boom. when i walk in i go straight to the piano and think.

_We're the best of friends_  
_And we share our secrets_  
_She knows everything that is on my mind_

those words stayed in my mind for the last 5-6 years. i look in the note book she gave me and saw that written down in my messy handwriting. when i scroll my eyes across the page i see other word that have been on my mind

_Lately somethings changed_  
_As I lie awake in my bed_  
_A voice here inside my head_  
_Softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her  
Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see  
The feelings that you hide  
'Cause she'll never know  
If you never show  
The way you feel inside_

this page woluld slowly get filled by my thoughts. Dez and Trish have been in the same room fighting for about an hour. Dez looks at his watch and says quickly

"i have to go" we look at him weirdly cause usually he stays as long as us, so Trish says

"why" he snaps his head toward us and replies in a nervous-ish way

"um i-i have to go ...uhhhhhh...i have too...ummmm...go see if my... pet dolphin and... my uhhhhhhh Acantharians Amoeba are eating the chili peppers i sent them" he then scurries out of the room. that maybe one of the most weirdest things Dez had said. after a moment of silence trish pipes up

"what is an acantharians amoeba?" i reply

"honestly i don't know"

"let's follow him" i nod my head and say

"yeah i don't believe what he said" so we walk out and see a certain red head walk up to the flower stand and buy red roses. after he pays he looks behind himself, so i jump and roll all ninja like into the bushes while trish hides behind the cell phone accessory cart. ph this cart was the first work place of ally's crush Dallas, i never knew if she got over him. she probably did because she got over miami pretty quick. when i look up again Dez is gone. i get up and give up walking to the foos court. when i got there i saw a certain Dez conversing with a blondish-brunette girl. i snatch a news paper and a hat and sit in the table behind them when i listen in i hear

DEZ-hey i got you some flowers

Mystery girl-thanks, come sit

DEZ-soooo where have you been

Mystery Girl- i think you know

DEZ-oh yeah, so is there anything you want me to call you specifically

Mystery Girl-i guess...you can call me what others call me which is piper or Lyssie but only like one person calls me Lyssie

Dez-Piper it is!

Piper-laughs

DEZ-so how have you been

piper-good but i do miss you guys

at the end i kinda of drone out, sure the girl was beautiful and sure, it was a little surprising on how he had a "date" but you know whatevs.

Ally POV

{Next day}

I woke up feeling rejuvenated with myself and happy because i'm gonna have some friends over. the friends are from M.U.N.Y and premiere and stuff they are coming over for a couple weeks. They are supposed to arrive today around 3:00 pm all together. so i guess i can waste my time at the mall.

When I got there I was hungry so I went to Mini's to be greeted by the not so lovely face of Megan. She ordered a mini, mini? Salad does this girl eat? a regular here if I remember correctly is well mini! I go up to the counter and order a regular pretzel and hotdog. They reminded me a lot of New York because you could find along the streets almost anywhere. Megan then turns and looks at me in disgust and says

"Why are you eating so much? your going to get fat and bloated" in that snarky you-know-what voice I reply

"do you ever eat?" she looks at me and gives an are-you-serious face and just says

"over course but i usually have a greek salad with dressing on the side with a bottle of water" now it's my turn to give her that face and say in a questioning voice

"thats it?" she nods and i look at my watch and see it says 3:45 and says to megan

"well sorry i'd love to continue this invigorating conversation on your eating habits but i must leave" i speed out and and to the airport

when i get there i wait at gate 4 and see a body coming towards me...Simon Maxwell

* * *

Thanks guys for reading, the italics that are Austin's thoughts goes to the respective owner you guys will find where it comes from soon enough

Please guys 5 reviews before we will update once we find out you guys reviewed we will upload the next chapter


	5. first impressions and reunions

aria-sorry it took forever to update i was in a country where the internet was skippy

amore-just a filler chap all rights going to rightful owners including the plot

aria-enjoy

* * *

"Simon!" I yell as i wrap my arms around his neck giving him a big hug. He gives me a smile saying

"Lyssie !" He exclaims and then adds

"i miss you" I laughed and replied

"i saw you like 3 days ago" he gives me a goofy grin and says

"i know" i smile and ask

"your staying with me right?" his simple reply was

"duh!" i smile at the thought of having one of my best friends stay over. and... yes dad nothing is going to happen! I mean as if Simon is one of my best guy friends and only my best friend. I mean without him I probably wouldn't have survive college.

Flashback.

So it was my first day at MUNY. And to be honest I'm a little scared. Hey don't judge I'm a tiny girl people can run over me. I do not want to get trampled. All my books were starting To get heavy. I was walking around a corner when BOOM.

I crashed into someone and my books went flying. I hurried to pick them up as someone else did too. He had straight brunette hair with brown eyes. He held out his hand helping me Stand up. He was cute like in the geekiest way. Not like those fake gangsta people I saw outside. Those people really need to pull up their pants.

"I'm so sorry." He spoke.

"No I'm sorry I didn't look where I was going."

"I'm Simon are you a newbie?" He asked.

"I'm Ally and yea I am." I introduce myself. He smiles and begins to walk away when some people more like a swarm of people begin to file out. Ah no. Simon grabs my hand and books and we hide behind some books.

"Are you trying to get trampled?"

"We'll sorry new here." I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"From now on I will be your tour guide."

And that's how we became friends. Through thick and thin. Well anyway after that we headed to my house. I walked in and he dropped his bags on the floor. I look at him and he picks them up.

We walk upstairs and I notice a pic of all my friends and I as he goes to put his bags away. God I miss these good old times. Simon walks in. "You miss that don't you.'

"Yup." I reply back.

"Hey I saw that guy before-" he said pointing to Austin. "He was with some girl with a squeaky voice."

I laugh. Megan's voice Is squeaky. Man how great it is to have my best bud back.


End file.
